robloxchampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidzrock4
Kidzrock4 is the first and only Chairman of R.C.W. Joined on August 30th 2009. He along with his best friend, Flamesdude44, helped get R.C.W to where it is today. Teaming and Rivalry with Flamesdude44 Upon joining the group Flamesdude44 and Kidzrock4 started R.C.W and, with Kidzrock4 being the Chairman and Flamesude44 being the C.E.O, they decided to become a tag team to later go on for the tag team championship at SummerSlam 2013, a teamed famously known as "The Corperation." After both Flames and Kidz had gone for their seperate titles and Flames continued to get better and better, Flames ended up in a title match for his partner's title, this leading to full scale rivalry between the two for the championship. This lead to Flame ultimately winning the championship and losing it off to Ethan, who ending up losing it to Viper and in the end, the title came back to Kidzrock4 at Night of Champions 2013. The two executives had their last two match-ups for the title at Hell in a Cell 2013 and the following Raw. Kidzrock4 was unsuccessful defending his championship against Flamesdude44 at Hell in a Cell, as was he unsuccessful defeating him for the Intercontinental earlier that night. But he got his rematch the following night on Raw and was successful in reclaiming his championship, putting on his 3rd RCW Championship reign. As Flamesdude44 became only active for his title matches, this pretty well put an end to their rivlary and Kidz went onto to different opponents. The Corperation Kidz, along with Flamesdude, grew the Corperation over time, sometimes with permanent members and some that were not so permanent. By Wrestlemania time, the Corperation consists of: Kidzrock4, Flamesdud44, Brookesie4, ViperRKO101 and TheRockStar1011, making it in turn, the largest on-going faction in R.C.W history. The Corperation has won a every title in R.C.W history. (Divided up between it's 5 members.) The Legends and feud with The Ghosts Around the time when Flamesdude44 became inactive in R.C.W, Kidzrock4 was forced to find a new tag team partner. With the arrival of AfraidHacker occuring recently to this issue, Kidzrock4 (along with Rranger92) formed the Legends with AfraidHacker. The team successfully won a great deal a title reigns, including: RCW championship (Kidz) World Heavyweight championship (Afraid) Cruiserweight championship (Afraid) and a few Hardcore championships (Kidz, Afraid and Ranger.) After Kidzrock4's previous partner (Flamesdude44) had dealt with the 3 members of Legends constantly attacking him full servers and in his own singles matches, he formed a rival team "The Ghosts." This team consisted of: Flamesdude44, Ethanjb6, ViperRKO101 and Spencey18. A good deal of matches came out of this team vs team rivalry. Including a match at Hell in a Cell 2013 for the RCW Championship(Kidz vs Flames) and the World Heavyweight Championship match.(Flames vs Afraid) Eventually, Spencey and Viper had grown sick of their roles in the faction and attempted to win the Intercontinental Championship, in which Spencey was success in both winning the contendership and championship later on. Which lead to Viper needing a title of his own and Flames getting his rematch clause, the match finally came to be, Spencey vs Viper vs Flames for the Intercontinental Championship. Viper walked out champion from that, but, lost the championship to Flames the following night on Raw, due to being both United States and Intercontinental champion. This pretty much concluded the Ghost vs Legends rivalry, with niether team the true victor and causing Afraid to depart. Feud with RadRandyUndertaker3 Upon his arrival to R.C.W from Ro-WWE, Kidzrock4 took it upon himself to challenge this Ro-WWE legend for his title (given that he won his contendership for it.) In the first match-up for the championship, (in which included Flame3215987) at Bragging Rights 2013, Kidz had lost his championship to Rad, he attempted every underhanded move to reclaim his championship and eventually at TLC 2013 earned it back. 4th R.C.W Championship Reign After winning his title back from RadRandyUndertaker3, he went onto his 4th R.C.W Championship reign which is still dragging out from December 15th, TLC 2013. Feud and Teaming with Nexus In February 2014, Kidzrock4 was assaulted by a faction lead by his Corperate partner, TheRockStar1011,,which was a parody of the former WWE faction "The Nexus." This had gotten Kidz mad about the Nexus and he put up a match against the leader, TheRockStar1011, if he won the match, Nexus would be forced to disband, if he lost, he'd be forced to join the Nexus. Kidz ended up losing the match due to black-out and attack from the rest of the Nexus leading to him being forced to join Nexus. His dissappointment in being forced to join was soon overshadowed with pure joy of being in the faction, leading to people thinking he'd turned his back on them. This eventually led to a rivalry, once again, between the Nexus Leader, TheRockStar1011 and Kidzrock4 while going into their R.C.W title match at Wrestlemania I, (Also including ViperRKO101.) The faction ended with this match and the rematch the Raw after Wrestlemania. Legion of Darkness After leaving the Nexus, a faction formed, with: Kidzrock4, ZeBrookesie4 and AidenEnglish/U.S.A/Exotic. Begginning in Early April, this team showed early dominance over it's rival, DX, but began to come up a little short in their rival matches due to losing Aiden making the Legion of Darkness a Tag Team, rather than a faction. When Extreme Rules, came along, Kidz retained his R.C.W championship against NessQuick1 and lost both of the Tag Team Championships to Eddie and Wofl. (DX) Accomplishments R.C.W Champion (4 time, Current) World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Tag Team Champion (4 time) World Tag Team Champion (1 time, Current) Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) Hardcore Champion (24 time) Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year Slammy Award for Betrayal of the Year Slammy Award for Match of the Year